Teachers and Students SHOULDN'T be in Love
by cammieXzach9900
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Ally owns everything about the books, she is the best, and I will never be her. Normally, I would do a Zammie fanfic, but I just needed to do something different, so now it's about Joe and Cammie. Jommie LOL . WARNING: Characters are very OOC
1. Late

**Hey folks, I decided to do this as a change, not a permanent one, just a change from Zammie. This story takes place right after GG1**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Cammie's POV**

We've been back at Gallagher Academy for a week now, but know what was strange? All the teachers except one returned.

Guess who that one was.

Joe Solomon (A.K.A the hottest teacher alive).

That's what EVERYONE is talking about, especially my roommates.

"Cam, do you think your mom would know anything about it?" Bex asked, sitting on her bed.

"Maybe." I mumbled, staring out the window.

"Do you know anything?" Liz asked.

"Nope." I mumbled.

"Do you like him?" Macey asked. I looked at her, and saw her smirking. "I've noticed... how you are while you don't know where he is."

"And just how am I?" I grumbled.

"You're dazed, always hoping that he'll be here soon. You like him, and we both know it." Macey told me.

"I do not." I said stiffly.

"Oh my gosh! You do!" Bex exclaimed, jumping off her bed.

"No I don't!" I blushed.

"You're blushing!" Liz exclaimed.

"I'm not!" I looked away, only to see a limo driving into the campus grounds. "He's... he's back."

They all ran to the window, and saw what I saw, Joe Solomon stepping out of the limo.

"I say we go down and greet him." Bex said.

"Or we could stay here." I said quietly.

"We're going." Macey practically growled at me, making it final.

They dragged me to the first floor, and we made a plan to pretend we were just hanging out.

He just walked in.

Bex laughed as if I just told a joke, Joe looked over.

Macey glanced over at him, "Oh, look, Mr. Solomon decided to finally come." She laughed.

I didn't say a word, and looked away.

But through the reflection of a mirror, I saw Joe watch me carefully.

"We have been missing Coveops class so much." Bex said.

"They told Mr. Smith to do it for now, but that wasn't too exciting so I hear." Liz said.

"It was boring." Bex said.

"Well then, be expecting a very intresting class tomorrow." He walked off.

When we got to the sublevel for our Coveops class, there was a note.

_Sophmore students, class will be postponed. Just like last semester, get dressed in casual clothes and meet me outside at 7:00 sharp._

"Well, this will be interesting." Bex smirked.

We were outside at 7:00 sharp.

"Good evening ladies," Joe said, "We'll be going to Roseville for a coveops exercise. In the van."

We all got in the van that was behind him. He got in the front, driving.

"What's the mission, Mr. Solomon?" Tina asked after we all got our comms.

"Oh, that's simple, I'll be tailing all of you. All you have to do is not get caught." He looked at me and Bex, giving us a _I-told-you-it'd-be-intresting_ look. "Alright, you have fifteen minutes before I start searching you all out."

We scattered throughout Roseville.

There was a fair, just like last semester when I met Josh, my ex-boyfriend.

We were also given a watch that told us how many of us weren't compromised yet. Twenty minutes passed, so Joe had only been looking for five minutes and he already got ten of us.

I gulped and went to a guy selling shirts. I bought a gray one that said, 'There are no good girls gone wrong - just bad girls found out'

I pulled my hair elastic out and let my hair down.

Just then I saw Joe thirty feet in front of me.

He turned around and I froze, knowing that people see movement before people. I saw him smirk, and start walking over.

I gulped by stood still.

Just like that, he walked past me. I waited twenty seconds before turning around, I saw him talking to Bex and I saw her annoyed face.

He turned around again and I froze again, but I was sure he saw me. But apparently I was wrong, considering he walked past me again.

When he was twenty feet in front of me again, I started walking, not feeling confident at all. Even after him not seeing me twice and walking past me, I had a feeling that he saw me.

Why would he not get me?

I shook my head slightly, and followed slowly.

He turned a corner, but I kept walking past a bit, and saw him leaning against a wall. I walked through the crowd, but then I saw someone walking over to me.

Someone who could easily blow my cover.

You would think Josh or DeeDee right?

Wrong.

It's Dillon, Josh's annoying friend.

"What are you doing here? Did your daddy go bankrupt, and now you're on the streets?" He snickered.

"I'm just enjoying the fair." I said, and glanced at where Joe was standing. He was staring right at me.

"Well, just get back to your mansion!" Dillon yelled, stomping his foot. Tons of people stopped and stared.

_I sure failed_, I thought.

"No." I put my hand on my hip, getting annoyed, putting tons of attitude in my voice. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Go before I make you!" He yelled.

"You gonna hit a girl?" I asked.

"Are you even classified as one?" He retorted.

I narrowed my eyes, and my resistance was lost instantly.

"What was that?" I asked, anger filled me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Joe start walking towards us.

"I've had just enough of you!" Dillon snapped, he punched at me, but I moved just in time.

I could kill him on the spot, but that would end badly for Gallagher Academy.

"Hey, Dillon, leave her alone!" I knew that voice.

I spun around, and saw Josh rushing over to us.

"Josh..." I breathed.

**What will happen next? REVIEW!**


	2. Coveops Mission Gone Wrong

Chapter Two

**Cammie's POV**

"Cam, are you alright?" Josh asked.

"Y-yeah." I mumbled.

Just then I felt a hard hit to my back. I looked over and saw Dillon grinning like an idiot.

"Leave." He said.

"Dillon, leave her alone." Josh snapped.

"No!" Dillon yelled.

"Dillon-"

"Josh, it's not my fault if she's a defenseless girl from some spoiled school for snobs." Dillon said.

Usually I wouldn't care if anyone said anything like that, but this time I did. I turned around completely, narrowing my eyes at him.

I noticed that Joe was standing ten feet away, watching.

"You wanna fight? HUH?" Dillon yelled.

I looked away from Joe to Dillon.

"And this is exactly why I love heels." I said sweetly, stomping hard into his foot with the four inches high heels that Macey made me wear.

I pushed him to the ground as he yelled about it hurting, then I ran away, right past Joe.

Ten minutes later, once I was in a park, sitting on a bench, I sighed as I saw Joe walking into the park.

He came over and sat beside me.

"He's lucky he's still alive." I muttered.

"That's for sure, I bet you would have done more if you hadn't seen me. I stayed there just as a warning." He said.

"You've been seeing me all night, haven't you?" I asked, looking at him.

"You noticed, huh?" He asked.

"Why didn't you compromise me?" I asked.

"I have my reasons."

Was this because I'm his best friend's daughter?

"Ugh, guys are so annoying." I stood up and started walking away.

"Take a look at your watch, will you?" He asked.

I did, it was 9:29 (although I knew that), but I saw that I was the only one remaining.

"This exercise ends at 9:30."

"So we should be heading back?" I asked.

"Yes, but what I'm saying is..." He smirked, "You're compromised."

I was still looking at my watch, a few seconds after he said it, the clock said 9:30.

"Typical." I rolled my eyes, and spun around again.

I walked back to the van, with Joe following me.

"I guess even you're not good enough to beat him." Bex sighed as we made our way back to our dorm.

"Yeah."

"You lasted the longest though."

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

I opened the door and got ready for bed, Macey was doing her nails and Liz was doing homework.

Bex got ready as well. We went to brush our teeth together.

"Bex, I should have been compromised earlier." I said suddenly.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Joe saw me before he saw you, but he went after you, he could have got me. The Chameleon." I said.

"Maybe you're just imagining it." Bex said, and started gargling water in her mouth.

"No, he even admitted it." I said that, and Bex spit out all her water. It went everywhere.

"No bloody way." She whispered.

"What?"

"Why would he do it?" She asked.

"I dunno, I was thinking that it's because I'm his best friend's only daughter." I mumbled.

"I doubt it." A voice behind me said. I looked over my shoulder and saw Macey. "I think he," She smirked, leaving the rest for me to imagine. She walked out.

"No way." I muttered.

"I'll talk to Macey." Bex said, rushing after her.

I closed the door and looked myself in the mirror.

"He couldn't like me of all people." I whispered.

**Whoa! DRAMA! Review if you like it and want me to continue!**


	3. Infirmary

Chapter Three

**Cammie's POV**

At breakfast the next day, Bex and Macey were talking, and Liz was off giving an extra credit project to Mr. Smith.

I saw Joe enter the Dining Hall, he glanced over at me, but I just looked down at my food. I just picked at my eggs before sighing.

"I'm going to go for a walk, I'll see you in class." Before they could argue or ask questions I was walking away. I caught Joe watching me walk out, but I just kept going.

I headed to a hallway where there was a large window viewing the front of the campus.

I was watching everything, listening to everything and that's why I heard the quiet footsteps.

My gut told me to turn around right now and see who it is, but then I thought it might just be one of the girls or maybe Joe, he looked kind of worried.

Then I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and someone trying to drag me away, I knew it wasn't any of them. I managed to knee him in the leg, but that didn't manage to loosen his grip.

I felt another hand wrap both my wrists, making me unable to punch or resist much. This left one option, I pulled my head closer to my chest and then shot it backwards, right into his or her head.

This loosened his grip and I slipped away.

I turned and saw a man in black.

"Not so fast, Morgan." He growled, lunging at me. I wasn't fast enough, he pushed me to the ground, knocking my head into the wall.

Everything was going black, and I felt him grab me, but then he pulled and his hands let go.

Hours later, I woke up in the infirmary and Joe was sitting in a chair beside the bed. I groaned, sitting up, but my head pounded.

"Shh, lie down." He gently pushed me back down by pushing my shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"You were attacked."

"By who?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here when I found you unconscious, but the man who did this got away." Joe said through gritted teeth.

"How long was I unconscious for?" I asked.

"7."

"Ugh..." I groaned. "Were you here the whole time?" I asked.

He nodded.

"At one point, you stopped breathing." He said quietly.

"I did?" Then I realized something, someone would have had to do CPR... "And?" He simply smiled at me. "Oh geez! I just had to ask!" I blushed.

"Calm down, it was just to save you from dying." He said easily.

"It isn't like I exactly want mouth to mouth from my teacher." I said, looking away.

"Oh really?" He asked, I glanced at him. "I beg to differ."

**WHOA WHOA WHOA! Review, I didn't know that would happen until a few seconds ago!**


	4. WTF Just Happened?

Chapter Four

**Cammie's POV**

Did he just say what I think he said.

"E-excuse me?" I stammered, turning red.

"How do you know you wouldn't want to?" He asked, smirking.

"You're a teacher, I just wouldn't." I sat up, standing by my words.

"Shall we test that theory?" He asked. His hand slipped under my chin and his lips pressed against mine. My eyes widened, and I was too shocked to do anything. He slipped his other arm around my waist, making sure that when I come back to my senses that I wouldn't struggle as much.

He pressed his lips against mine harder, and I felt my hands go to his chest, feeling up it, and then my arms wrapped around his neck.

My eyes closed , and I moaned.

Our lips parted after a minute (okay, so it was actually 49 seconds).

"Well, you obviously enjoyed that." He grinned, keeping his one arm around my waist and his other hand was still under my chin, making me stare at him (Not that I'd really be able to look away anyway).

I tried to push away, but like I expected already, he was too strong.

"You know you shouldn't have done that." I whispered.

"Spies don't always do what they should." He said. "They do what they want at times, they do what they believe is right."

"And you think that was?" I asked.

He grinned, "I'm not sure, I suppose we'll just have to see again." He leaned in and kissed me again. He pulled away after 20 seconds. "Definitely right."

"No, it's not." I said coldly.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"I mean, you're a teacher and I'm a student, it just doesn't work out." I said.

"It does sometimes." His hand slipped from underneath my chin to my shoulder. "Just give it a shot, give me a shot." His lips pressed against mine again.

The next part happened in an instant.

Joe pushed me down on the bed, and he came on top of me, not putting any weight. He never ended the kiss, and I found my arms wrapping around his neck again.

One of my hands laced into his hair.

The arm that he had around my waist slipped down to my thigh, gradually going up my skirt.

I don't know why, but I didn't stop him, it's like I wanted him.

Maybe I do.

The hand he had on my shoulder moved to where my blouse ended, and it started creeping under, going up.

His lips were on mine.

His hands were on me.

He wanted me.

My arms slipped from around his neck to his chest, feeling it. He had the best build I've ever seen... or felt.

Our lips separated again.

"Does it still feel wrong?" He asked.

It doesn't feel wrong, but I know it is.

**What will Cammie do? Why does Joe feel this way? Is this idea good?**


	5. How Can He Like Me?

Chapter Five

**Cammie's POV**

This is wrong, I know it is. He's a teacher and I'm student, no, that doesn't matter. His my dad's best friend, and I'm my dad's only daughter.

His best friend's only daughter.

It's wrong, we shouldn't be doing this...

We shouldn't!

"This is..." he looked like he was waiting for my answer, "wrong." He frowned, and pressed his lips back against mine, kissing me hungrily.

"Are you sure?" he asked against my lips after a minute.

"Yes." I whispered, and tried to push him away.

He sighed, "I guess you just need some time to think it out." Joe got off of me, but I just stayed down, breathing heavily. "I won't wait for long though." he told me before he left.

Did he just-?

But he's...

I...

"Whoa! He really did that and said that?" Bex asked excitedly when I got to my room and told her, along with Macey and Liz.

"Well, of course, it's obvious he likes her." Macey said, flipping through a magazine.

"Still, you'd think that he wouldn't just kiss her so much." Liz said.

"He might be a spy, but that doesn't change the fact that he's falling." Macey said.

I was walking slower than usual to Coveops, and Bex was getting a little annoyed.

"Oh come on, he's not going to do anything while we're in class. He likes you, but he's not an idiot." Bex said, only realizing what she said seconds after.

"Oh gee, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that, I promise." Bex said.

"Sure, sure." I rolled my eyes.

We made our way into the class, and Joe wasn't there yet.

After a few minutes, he came in. Joe's eyes locked with mine for a second as he passed me.

Joe led us through a lesson on how to blend in while tailing someone.

All I could do was watch Joe, trying to make sense of everything he's done and said.

On my way to Culture and Assimilation, I saw Joe walking down the hall. He saw me and smiled. I looked at the ground and walked past him.

I heard him chuckle lightly.

_Why would he like me? Of all people, he likes me? I always thought he had a thing for my mom, but me... he likes me..._

**Whoa! Even I wasn't expecting any of this when I started to write, this is just... wow. Writing this story is so fun! **


	6. The News

Chapter Six

**Cammie's POV**

What happened in the next few days is obvious.

I avoided Joe.

Turns out that's not as easy as I thought. Sure, he's a spy, but so am I… well, spy in training, but still! Anyway, there's no way I could avoid him during Coveops, considering he teaches it.

He was teaching a lesson on disguises. I couldn't focus on the lesson though, I could only focus on him. Why would he like me? Is this just some sort of test? Yeah, that's got to be what it is! He can't like me, there's just no way.

Then there was a knock on the door, my mom came in. She excused me from class for a few minutes. We just stood outside of the classroom, but out of hearing range.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She never comes to get me during classes, never.

"A mission came up and I'm going to have to go on it. I just wanted to let you know. The whole school is going to be aware of it soon enough, but I wanted to tell you before that." My mom said, in her mom mode instead of her headmistress mode.

"Okay."

"A few of the other teachers are going as well, so there will be a lot of new staff here for the next two months." My mom said.

"Two… months?"

"Yes, two months." My mom sighed, but there was that look in her eyes. It told me that she needed to do this no matter what.

"Is Mr. Solomon going?"

"No. Why?" My mom asked.

"It's just that no one can teach Coveops like him." I lied efficiently. She laughed and let me go back to class. A few eyes were on me as I returned to my seat next to Bex. She gave me a look that told me that she wanted to know every detail of what my mom told me.

'Later' I mouthed.

She gave me a tight nod and turned by to Joe's lesson.

My mind wandered more through the class, but not about Joe anymore, it was about my mom now. She'd be alright... right?

* * *

"Whoa, so it's for two whole months?" Bex asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled, closing my textbook as I finished my homework. "It'll be different here, that's for sure."

"Are you alright?" Bex asked quietly.

"Sure. Fine." I told her.

"Just... tell me if you need to talk about it." She gave me a small smile.

* * *

_The phone rang, my mom picked it up. From what I could hear, it was the Director who called. My mom's composed face instantly crumbled, something I've never seen before._

_She hung up quickly after saying goodbye to the Director._

_I walked over to her, clutching my locket. "What's wrong?" I asked, even though I had a good feeling about what happened._

_She knelt in front of me, holding one of my hands. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at me._

"_He's... not coming home is he? Daddy's not coming home."_

"_No, daddy's not coming home." My mom whispered. I bit my lip, trying hard not to cry._

_

* * *

_

I shot out of my sleep, covering in sweat. Shaking my head, shaking the dream... the memory away, I got up and went into the bathroom

My fears caught up with me. I didn't want mom to leave, I didn't want her to disappear as well.

* * *

**So, I think it was pretty good. There wasn't too much of Cammie and Joe, but I still think this chapter was pretty good.**


	7. In The Infirmary Once Again

**Chapter Seven**

**Cammie's POV**

Mom told all the other students about the big news a day later at dinner. I got a lot of catious looks, as if I might explode at any second. I didn't feel so hungry anymore, instead I left early.

My homework would keep me busy, but I just didn't feel like doing it. So instead, I wandered around the school.

After ten minutes passed, I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

Not even thinking, considering I have been trained for this, I backed into the attacker and tried to knock them off balance.

Warm breath tickled my ear, "relax, Cam."

I sighed, recognizing that voice.

"Just leave me alone," I realized his arm was still around me, "and let go of me already."

"But what if I don't want to?" Joe challenged. "Either way, I just can't leave you alone." He whispered in my ear.

"Stop." I moaned when I felt his hand slipping up the bottom of my blouse. This time when I leaned back into him, I didn't try to knock him off balance, I threw my head back. I watched Joe anxiously.

He smirked and his free hand went to my chin, holding me in that position. He bent down and pressed his lips again mine, kissing me hungrily just like in the infirmary.

My hands reached up, skimming across his cheek bones, tangling into his hair. This is what I didn't expect: I was actually trying to keep him kissing me.

A huge blush spread across my face as I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I got a sudden jolt, knowing this wasn't right. My hands instantly dropped from him and I managed to push out of his arms because his guard was down.

I spun around, backing away.

"This isn't right." I told him before running off.

* * *

The next day in Coveops was nerve racking for me. Joe acted as if there was nothing between us but whenever he looked at me his gaze felt... hot.

"What's wrong?" Bex whispered to me.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I just... don't feel that great." Technically it wasn't a lie, but still.

"Wanna go to the infirmary?" Bex whispered.

"Miss Morgan, Miss Baxter, is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Joe asked with his arms crossed over her chest. But there was amusement in his eyes as he stared at us.

"Cammie was just saying how she feels like she's going to pass out." Bex said, twisting my words around. There was a flash of concern in Joe's eyes, but it disappeared quickly.

"Well, if that's the case then I—" Joe started, but I jumped in, hopping to my feet. I grabbed Bex's wrist.

"Bex can take me to the infirmary." I practically dragged Bex out with me, but she came somewhat willingly.

"Did you really have to tell him that?" I grumbled.

"Aw, why not? Don't you want him to take you there?" Bex grinned.

"Ugh, for the last time, I don't like him! I keep telling you that!"

"Yeah, but you're lying." Bex opened the door to the infirmary. "You feel perfectly fine, right?"

"Uh-huh." I said, not bothering to deny it.

"Okay, just stay here for like an hour or so." Bex laughed. I sat on the infirmary bed. "Well then, I'm off. I'll go tell Mr. S you puked, see ya!" Bex left, laughing.

I groaned, but then I started to feel a little bit dizzy.

Great.

I pretended to be sick and now I really am sick.

* * *

I eventually fell asleep on the bed, but I felt a hand on my head after a while. My eyes fluttered open only to see Joe.

I groaned, "go away" and turned on my side away from Joe. My head was pounding and every little sound was louder than it should have been.

"Shh... it's alright now." He whispered. I felt him bend over and put his hand on my forehead. He muttered a few bad words before taking his hand away.

I heard his footsteps echo. My hands shot to my ears, trying to block out the sound. It didn't work too well though.

Joe came back to me with a glass of water and two Tylenols.

"Come on, Cam." He put the water and pills on the table next to me. He then helped me sit up. I sighed and took the Tylenols, drinking half the glass. He watched me the whole time.

"That's a good girl." He rubbed my back, sitting next to me on the edge of the bed.

Even though I kept telling myself that I don't like him, I pushed myself into his arms and let him hold me. His arms instantly wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head.

After that I passed out from dizziness.

* * *

When I woke up I was in my room and my head wasn't hurting as much.

"How are you feeling?" Bex asked once I sat up.

"Better."

"So you really were sick..." Bex mumbled.

"I wasn't until a while after. What happened when you told everyone I puked?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I didn't get the chance. Class was over by the time I got back." Bex shrugged.

"What day is it?" I asked as my internal clock started to reset itself. I stumbled out of bed only to find that I was still in my uniform.

"Saturday."

I opened my closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans that were torn at the knees **(/_Xd2tr8jvrfw/TDw7bsCs1MI/AAAAAAAACNs/foKp6kWqpZQ/s400/Siwy+Hannah+Cropped+Jean+in+MuseDOTjpeg Yes the picture is of Miley Cyrus, so if you don't like her then just get over it. I love her jeans)** and a blue halter top** (http:/resourcesDOTshopstyleDOTcom/sim/77/7d/soulmates-dillards-halters-embellished-halter-topDOTjpg) **

We headed down to breakfast, but all I ate was a banana. Bex gave me a worried look, but before she could say anything, Tina came over to us.

"Hey, how are you feeling, Cammie?" She asked, but all she got was a mumbled "fine". "Bex, can I talk to you for a minute or two." Bex told me she'd be right back and she left with Tina.

Right that moment, Joe walked in and our eyes locked. I looked down, but when I looked back up he was at a table and was motioning me over with his finger.

I sighed and walked over, my arms crossed over my chest.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said, trying to keep his gaze so he wouldn't know that I was lying. But at the last second I looked over at Bex and Tina.

"Cammie, we both know you're lying." Joe told me. "What hurts?"

"Nothing. Ugh, why can't you just leave me alone already?" I spun on my heel and stalked back to my table. Bex was already there by the time I got there. I still felt Joe's intense gaze on me.

"So, what did Tina want?" I asked before she could ask me about Joe.

"Nothing much, we're just doing a project and she wants to meet me in the Library." Bex said, but suddenly grinned. "What did Joe want?"

"Nothing, he just wanted to know if I felt better. It's really not a big deal." I said.

"Aw, he's such a worried boyfriend." Bex teased. I elbowed her in the side, but I couldn't hide my blush. "Don't worry it'll happen soon enough."

"No it won't, because for the last time, I don't like him." I told her stiffly.

"Sure, sure." She rolled her eyes, but then went off to the library to meet up with Tina.

* * *

I was just outside the girls' dorm, wandering through the school again. That's when I saw Joe, our eyes locked once again. I rolled my eyes when he smiled and spun around, stalking away.

I turned the corner and heard footsteps, so I started running down the hall, determined to get away from Joe. Then I turned another corner and kicked a loose stone in the wall, opening a passageway. I ran in and it closed behind me, but I just kept running through the pitch black passage.

The passage was pitch black but I knew my way around it perfectly, just like most of the secret passages at Gallagher Academy. I heard the passage open and footsteps running after me.

I had to stop at the exit to the passageway, looking for the loose stone. A fist made contact with the back of my head, almost knocking me out. I was smashed to the wall, but I turned around and kicked him in the gut. My hand searched for the loose stone while I blocked him from making any more attacks.

The passage opened when I found the stone and I backed out, he followed me. At this point I already knew it wasn't Joe, considering this guy nearly knocked me out.

He was unfamiliar but he was in all black. A black hoodie blocked his face. I dodged when he lunged at me, but he caught my wrist just barely and threw me into the wall.

I hopped off the ground and knocked his feet from under him. He pulled me down with him and all I felt was pain in my shoulder.

I tried getting up but, he partly held me down. My fist made contact with his face, giving me enough time to get away. Staggering back as he got up, I heard more footsteps. They were from behind me.

Before I could look over my shoulder, a fist hit the man's face. I saw Joe toss the man into a wall and with him a good beating. He only stopped when the man was unconscious.

Joe was with me after a second and worry was in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Joe asked, looking me over. His eyes stopped on my shoulder and he swore under his breath. My eyes flashed to my shoulder and they widened where I saw the blood. "Tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

**Finally, I got a long chapter! It was a good one right? Well... I've got nothing else to say so... yeah.**


	8. It Just Doesn't Add Up

Chapter Eight

Cammie's POV

Joe was walking me to the infirmary, I finished my story just as we got there. I was surprised (and glad) when he focused on the attacking instead of the fact that I ran because I thought it was him.

I was glad I had a halter top on, that way he could tend to my wound, which I know he would do, without me having to fuss about the fact that I would usually need to take my shirt off to do that.

I sat on the infirmary bed as he got all the necessary things to tend to my wound. He came over to me and began tending to my wound. At times it stung, but I managed to keep still, only biting my lip occasionally.

"This doesn't add up." Joe said at one point.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This isn't the first time you've been attacked." Joe narrowed his eyes, probably remembering the first time I was attacked. He was though, this didn't add up.

"But why would anyone attack me?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Joe finished tending to my wound. He put the stuff away and came back over to me. "Did any of the attackers have anything in common?"

"I didn't really see the first one that well before I blacked out, but now that I think about it, he looked a lot like the guy who just attacked me. Also, his footsteps sounded the exact same as well." I said, putting a few pieces together.

"Are you sure it's the same person?" Joe asked.

"Yes."

"Don't worry, Cam, I'll keep you safe." He sat next to me and kissed the top of my head. "You can be sure of that." I felt my cheek go hot, even hotter when I felt his fingers lace through mine.

"Um... thanks." I mumbled. I felt like he was watching me, and when I looked up at him, I realized that he was closer than I thought. His lips pressed against mine before I even got a chance to think. My hand that wasn't laced with his went to his chest, feeling up it.

After a few seconds, I felt him force my mouth open with his lips, letting in his warm breath. His free arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

Why is it that I could never stay away from him for too long? I always end up in his arms, most of the time I even end up kissing him. It wasn't usually like this though, there's wasn't usually this much intensity in the kiss, so much passion.

Soon my hand that was on his chest moved up his chest and over his shoulder. It tangled into his hair as I let out a small moan of pleasure.

His hand let go of mine, it began to lace through my hair. My now free hand went to his chest and I began feeling up it once again.

* * *

**I know it's not much, but it's all I could come up with. So... yeah. Oh! This chapter is all because of my new friend, The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie pushed me to write more, so thanks for that! WOOHOOO!**


	9. In the Office

**Chapter Nine**

**Cammie's POV**

A few days passed since my mom went off on her mission and now I was getting worried about her. Bex, Macey and Liz were all asleep and I decided to head to my mom's office. I sat on the couch, putting my knees up against my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs.

It was an hour or two before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I walked through the halls after hearing a small noise. I was only up now because of, well, Cammie. It's so odd, I just can't stop thinking about her. There hasn't been a day that I've felt like this before I met her.

I heard a lot about her from her father; my best friend, but... I never thought I'd end up liking her like... this. Whenever I close my eyes, I picture her perfect face... and her color-changing eyes. Oh, and her lips; they feel so right on my own... I just loose myself when I'm around her.

My hand went to my hair, running through it as I sighed. That's when I heard a small noise from Rachel's office.

She's on her mission, I know that, so what could the noise be? I paused when I got to the door, listening. There was someone in there, there was tossing noise. It was so quiet though.

My hand went to the door knob, slowly turning it. I was soundless as I walked in. My eyes widened when I looked at the couch.

There was Cammie, lying on the couch, she was tossing and turning. She was obviously having a nightmare. I walked over, but when I was beside her I was at a loss of what to do.

She tossed and turned again, but this time she nearly fell off of the couch. The only reason she didn't fall off completely was because I was quick enough to catch her. Her eyes slowly opened, but they widened when she saw me.

"J-Joe!" She exclaimed, but it was quiet enough to keep us a secret here. I picked her up completely and sat down on the couch. Then I lightly sat her in my lap. I kept my arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Shhh... it's going to be alright." I whispered. She looked at me a second longer before she buried her face into my chest.

"What if she doesn't come back?" Cammie sobbed.

"She will." I told Cammie, pulling her tighter against me.

"You don't know that." She sobbed again. I felt her clench some of my shirt in her hands as she kept sobbing. I stroked her hair with my free hand. "What if... what if... what if she goes missing as well?"

I stiffened as she said that, forcing me to remember that Matthew went MIA.

"You're right, I don't know, but you won't be alone." I whispered. She looked up at me, tears streaking down her cheeks. I leant down and pressed my lips against her, demanding her full attention. Her hands let go of my shirt, then they wrapped around my neck. One of her hands laced into my hair. I pushed us both down against the couch in one motion, never breaking the kiss.

She didn't dare break the kiss, even though she fought against me the whole time before. I was on top of her, but I barely put any weight on her. I let out a small moan as her leg came up a bit, it was in between both of my legs. You can probably guess what it rubbed against.

That's when she shivered, pushing away abruptly. I looked down at her, but she simply shook her head lightly. She didn't want to continue, it... it infuriated me. I pressed my lips hard against her and forced my tongue into her mouth. That's when all of her defense shattered, she let me explore her mouth.

After a minute, I pulled away. She was completely breathless. I couldn't help but grin at her as she pressed her lips back against mine.

That's when I remembered that she was worried about Rachel not returning. I pushed away from her.

"Joe?"

"Dammit, I'm so sorry Cammie, I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that." _She's not stable right now, she would do anything at a time like this_, I thought to myself.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOHHHH! I loved this chapter soooooo much! What's going to happen next? I wonder... *grinning***


	10. Town Day

**Chapter Ten**

**Joe's POV**

After our little . . . moment, Cammie had fallen asleep on my chest. I grinned, slightly. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I quickly, but carefully got up not wanting to disturb Cammie's sleep. Then I silently went into the hall way and picked up my phone. "Hello?" I asked, trying to sound sleepy.

"Hello, Joe." Dr. Sanders said into the phone.

I grimaced but replied, "Hello, Steve what do you need?"

He replied quickly and smoothly, I could hear voices behind him as he spoke, "One of our boys informed us about a note he got threatening the school with a bomb, the thing about this bomb, is we can hear it but we can't seem to find it. Not even Mr. Anderson can find it!"

I groaned. "And what do I have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I was wondering if the boys could stay at the academy, until we find the bomb?" He responded.

I groaned again, but wanted to get back to Cammie quickly, so I replied, "Ya, whatever. We have a town day tomorrow, so just have to boys ready for tomorrow, and the girls will lead them to the academy." I wanted to conversation to end already!

"Excellent! Just excellent!" I heard Dr. Sanders exclaim.

I hung up on him after his comment, and walked back into the room, then laid back down with Cammie. Suddenly I remembered Zach. He would most likely like Cammie from the moment he sets his eyes on her.

Like I did...

"Joe..." I heard Cammie moan, snuggling closer to me. I looked at her, seeing that she was still fast asleep. I pressed my lips lightly against hers, hearing her moan my name again.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

My eyes fluttered open, only to see Joe. I blushed as he grinned at me.

"Uh... m-morning." I stammered.

"Definitely a good one."

"Huh?" I asked.

"You were moaning my name in your sleep." My face went beet red when those words left his mouth. He then captured my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him.

I guess there really was no use to trying to ignore my feelings for him.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I just told the girls the news, they were shocked that there was a spy school for guys.

"I knew it!" Tina exclaimed. Cammie just rolled her eyes.

Her beautiful eyes.

She caught me staring and blushed, looking away. I chuckled and went on to explain that they would show the guys to Gallagher. Still, I had to find a way to keep Zach away from Cammie.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

We were on our way to Roseville apparently to meet the Gallagher Girls. We would be staying at their academy for a while due, to a bomb in the school. I felt the van we were sitting in pull to a stop, and heard the doors open. "Now boys, play nice. Let them know you're from Blackthorn." Dr. Steve said.

We all nodded and jumped out.

Our job was to find the Gallagher girls. Sounds easy enough, I mean, they're just girls.

Grant was with me while Jonas split up with one of the other guys.

"This'll be simple." Grant grinned.

"Don't let your guard down." I told him. Still, I did agree with him.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you never do." Grant rolled his eyes.

"That's right, I don't." I smirked.

"I swear, one of these days I'll wipe that smirk right off of your face." Grant grunted.

"Sure, sure." I chuckled.

After ten minutes we found two of the Gallagher girls, they went into the movie theater. We followed after them, staying ten feet back. Grant was practically drooling as he stared at one of them.

"Dude, get a hold of yourself." I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Well sorry for having hormones." Grant told me, making the whole situation awkward like usual.

"Just follow them." I said.

"What do you think I'm doing, idiot?" Grant asked. My eyes shot to the girls, they were heading into a chick flick. I groaned, Grant groaned when he looked at them as well. "We can't go in there."

"Who thought spies liked chick flicks?" I grumbled.

"Ugh, we have to go in don't we?" Grant groaned.

"Yeah."

We sat at the back, keeping an eye on the Gallagher girls and trying to ignore the super tacky movie. By the time the movie was over we wanted to claw our eyes out. I managed to catch on to why the girls went to watch that movie.

The one with dirty blonde hair seemed to be making fun of the movie, as was the other one (the one that Grant was going nuts over). I chuckled at the blonde, she was impersonating the main girl in the movie and mocking her.

She was pretty cute while she did that.

They headed into a café.

I caught the blonde glance over at us, but then she whispered something to her friend, giving me a flirty smile. I winked at her and sat at a table with Grant. Her friend seemed to be teasing her now. The blonde's face was flushed.

"Well, look who has a crush." Grant elbowed me, grinning.

"Of course she likes me." I smirked.

"Yeah, she'll like you until you open your mouth."

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"It looks like they bought it." Bex grinned at me.

"Boys are idiots." I said, glancing back at them. I gave the guy with brown hair another flirty smile. He winked back at me, smirking. "Spy boys are no different."

"Getting a little confident, are we?" Bex grinned, elbowing me like she was teasing me about the guy. "Well, after getting yourself a hot boyfriend I would be too."

"Okay, enough about him already." I shoved Bex lightly, laughing.

"I guess what people say are true." Bex grinned at me.

"And what do 'they' say?" I asked.

"Guys think with their penises." Bex grinned as my face went bright red at the last word.

* * *

**How was it? Goode? Bad? Do you like Zach being in it now?**


	11. Zachary Goode

**Chapter 11**

**Zach's POV**

I studied the dirty blonde haired girl. For a moment time seemed to stop.

Suddenly I heard feet rushing into the small cafe. I saw an adult, probably in his late twenties, rush toward the girl. He quickly grabbed her hand, and pulled her out the door. Then as he was passing our window, I noticed something.

He looked like Joe Solomon.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

Ugh, I just knew this would happen. Zach was watching her so intently, but at least she's away from him now. She was, however, confused. I didn't stop leading her away from that café until we were far away.

"Joe, what's going on?" She asked when we stopped.

"I have to tell you something." I didn't let her hand go, but luckily for me it seemed like she didn't mind. "You saw that guy with the brown hair, right?" She nodded. "You have to stay away from him."

"Aw, is someone jealous?" She laughed, but it instantly faded when she saw how serious I was. "Why?"

"I didn't want to tell you this before, but... there's a group of terrorists who are after Gallagher girls. They recruit at Blackthorne. I know for certain that he's one of them." I told her. Shock flashed in her eyes but she quickly hid it. "Don't worry, not all blackthorne boys are with that group, but he is."

"How do you know?" Cammie asked.

"It's a long story, Cam, and not one I could tell you out in the open." I told her.

"You will tell me though, right?" She asked.

Could I promise her that?

Could I really tell her everything about them?

"As much as I can." She nodded, understanding that it was probably classified. Which yeah, it was. "Just heed my advice and stay away from him." When she didn't answer I got a bit worried. "Alright?"

"What's the group called and who is that guy?" She looked up into my eyes as she asked.

"Circle of Cavan, and Zachary Goode."

Cammie opened her mouth to say something, but then she stopped.

"Cam?"

She held one finger up, shushing me. Her free hand went to her cross necklace which was actually a com unit.

"Alright, Bex, meet me in town square and we'll teach these guys a lesson." Cammie grinned. "Joe, I'll see you later, and don't worry, I'll be careful." She let go of my hand and walked into a crowd, that's when I lost track of her.

* * *

**Oooohhhhhhhhh! What are the girls planning to do to the guys? **


	12. Flirting? Not so Much

**Chapter 12**

**Cammie's POV**

"Duchess! Where are you?" I whispered into my comms.

"Hold on. I'm almost there." Bex whispered back.

I sighed, and waited. After 45 seconds of waiting I heard Bex's voice in comms, "Chameleon? I can't see you anywhere. Come and get me. I'm in front of Abraham's store." I sighed again, and walked up to the store. I caught sight of Bex and taped her shoulder. "Hey Cams! What did Solomon want?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Apparently brown hair over there is bad." I said, which caused her to giggle.

"Sounds like _someone's_ a little bit jealous." Bex waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively. "Or a lot." I rolled my eyes, but she continued. "Face it Cam, he thinks you might be interested in someone your own age."

I gave a small nod, not daring to tell her what Joe really told me. Not about the Circle. There's no way I'd be telling her that anytime soon. Joe was definitely keeping something from me as well though.

"Ready to have some fun?" That directed my attention to Zach and his friend.

"You know it." I grinned. Joe told me to stay away from Zach, but... screw it. Bex and I walked over to them, in which we shot them flirty smiles. Zach smirked while his friend grinned like an idiot.

"Hey, did we see you at that café?" Bex asked, eyeing Zach's friend.

"So it wasn't just us checking you girls out," his friend winked at Bex, "I guess I can't blame you though."

"You got a name?" Zach asked me.

"Yeah, tons of them."

Zach rolled his eyes, "I'm Zach."

I know.

"Cammie." I continued smiling at him, but at that moment I caught sight of Joe. He locked gazes with me. His face was emotionless, a mask. My eyes shot back to Zach. "I haven't seen you around here, are you new?"

"Yeah," he smirked, "I just moved here." I resisted an eye roll.

Just moved here, riiiiiiiiight.

"You wanna go catch a movie or something?" Zach asked.

"You mean like that chick flick that's playing in the movie theatre? Oh wait, you already saw that one." I said flatly, stealing his smirk. Bex was beating on Zach's friend who I still didn't know the name of, dissing him on everything she could. "So I just have one question, you know, about why you would wanna see something like that." I paused, watching his guarded expression. "Are you gay?"

Both Zach's friend and Bex stared at us. Joe was approaching quickly.

"No! I'm not gay!" Zach snapped, anger flaring in his eyes.

Definitely bad news like Joe said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes! I haven't made a move on Grant, now have I?" Zach snapped further.

Bex and I looked at each other, "EWW!"

"I HAVEN'T!" Zach was steaming now. I seem to have a talent for breaking people's masks.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about you making a move on me." I said brightly, making both Bex and Grant laugh.

"Shut up, idiot!" Zach snapped at Grant.

"Hmm... possessive and violent type, not to mention loud. Soooooo not my type." I said, pushing past Zach. "Later loser." I told him, keeping with my spoiled/obnoxious/bitchy cover. "Bex, you coming?"

"Definitely." Bex laughed, running after me as I blended into the crowd.

We laughed as we left the guys there. Joe was heading right for me.

"If you don't want to stay for an awkward scene, at least on your part, I suggest you walk away." I sighed, locking gazes with Joe's. "He told me to stay away from Zach."

"He's possessive, but thanks for the heads up. I'll see ya at Gallagher." Bex strode away from me as I headed to Joe. He stopped in front of me, obviously not happy.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." He said softly.

"Bex just wanted to have some fun. I took the chance to so Zach just how uninterested I am in him. I'm all about you, promise." I smiled up at him. His expression softened.

"Good. I feel the exact same." I blushed when he said that, making me look down to hide it. He chuckled and grabbed my hand. We began walking back to Gallagher.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I just needed to update it. And a special thanks to The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie for all her help with all the chapters she helped with :) (Which by the way, was a lot :P)**


	13. Picture

**Chapter 13**

**Cammie's POV**

Once we arrived at the school, I dropped Joe's hand and went inside. About halfway to my room I was pinned to the wall, I looked up and saw Joe. "Mr. Solomon wh-?" I was cut off by him pressing his lips against mine.

My eyes widened, but soon I started to kiss him back, closing my eyes. He pressed his lips harder against mine, pulling a small moan out of me.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." I whispered once he pulled away. He unpinned me, but only to wrap his arms around me and pull me into his arms. I sighed. "You're still worried about Zach aren't you?"

"No."

I frowned, "liar."

"Looks like you got really good at finding lies." He chuckled.

"I learned from the best." I mumbled, blushing. He loosened his grip and his lips found mine once again.

"Aw, looks like you got far with the old man." I pulled away from Joe when I heard Macey's voice. She laughed at my reaction, making my face go redder than it already was.

"Old man?" I looked at Joe, seeing his eyebrow raised.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you two." Macey said. I looked back at her, seeing that playful smile. "But really, Cam, you got far fast. I'm just glad he's not a pedophile... he's not a pedophile, right?"

"NO!"

"You sure?" Macey asked me.

"YES!"

"Is that yes to him being a pedophile, or not?" She smirked.

"Macey," I glared.

"I'll see ya later." She left in the direction of our dorm. My face was burning by the time Joe turned me back to him.

"I'll help you relax," Joe grinned. He pulled me back against himself, pressing his lips against mine. My hands began to explore his chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt. Soon he had my back against the wall again, pressing himself against me.

I was kind of surprised that he was doing this out in the open with me, where anyone could find us.

* * *

"CAMMIE!"

I groaned, pulling the pillow over my head. I was being shaken, but I was just too damn tired to get up. That's when I was literally dragged out of bed. "What the heck?"

"Cammie, they found out!" Bex yelled, waking me up now.

"Found out about what?" I asked, my brows furrowing together.

"You and Joe!" All three of my roommates yelled.

"How?" I demanded, getting up.

"Tina saw you two." Liz frowned.

"Damn it..." I groaned, but then an idea came to me. "No one will believe her if I set them straight."

"That's not going to work this time, she said she has evidence. Sure, she hasn't unveiled it yet, but she said she will once she sees you." Macey rolled her eyes.

"The little bitch..." I grumbled.

"Uh-huh." All of them sighed.

"Better get this over with." I sighed as well.

* * *

I locked gazes with Joe in the dining hall, and then we both looked at Tina gossiping with everyone else. I sighed and slumped into a chair, looking down at my food. Tina must have spotted me considering she was heading over here, grinning.

"Well, well, if it isn't Cammie. How's your little love life? So desperate for attention that you resorted to our own teacher." Tina sneered. I could feel Joe watching, and I can bet that he didn't have a happy expression on his face. The whole dining hall was silent now.

"Tina, again with your rumors," I sighed, shaking my head.

"I have proof!" She blew up just like that. "Uh-huh, that's right, I have pictures!"

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Well, let's see them." I smirked. I caught Joe's eyes widen for a split second. Tina pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons before showing me the picture.

I was pressed against the wall with Joe against me in the picture.

My eyebrows furrowed together and I took her phone from her.

"Hey-!"

"Shut it." I said, playing with the light effects on it without letting anyone see. Soon the light of it was too dark for you to clearly tell that it was Joe. "Oh I get it now!" I laughed. "Tina, that's not me and Joe, considering there's nothing between us. The truth is that a man caught me and he was trying to knock me out. You must have taken the picture when he had me pinned."

"Then why was he kissing you?"

"He wasn't, he was whispering to me threateningly and trying to scare me into going with him quietly." I told her smoothly.

"Oh... er... ohhhh..." I laughed at her stupid expression.

"You actually thought that I would be in that kind of relationship with a teacher? I mean, really?" I laughed again, turning to leave when I caught Joe's look. He seemed proud of me, but there was sorrow in his eyes.

I left quickly, feeling like I just betrayed him.

My words were all fake, but he took them as me doubting that I loved him or that I doubted that our little relationship could work.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long, but I had to study for exams :(**


	14. Secret Meeting Gone Wrong

**Chapter 14**

**Cammie's POV**

While everyone was still eating, I snuck into Joe's room with a piece of paper. I wrote a quick note on it, hoping that he'd come back to his room and find it. The note told him to meet me in the dining hall at midnight. I stuck it on his laptop screen and quickly left.

My roommates were all asleep by 11:30, that's when I got back into my uniform and snuck to the Dining Hall. To my surprise, Joe was already there. He was sitting in a chair, his arms crossed across his chest. He didn't seem to notice me yet. I took a deep breath and walked in. His gaze swept across me, a small smile playing on his lips.

I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Joe, um, about earlier. You know I didn't really mean any of that, right?" I asked nervously. Joe sighed, uncrossing his arms and turning to face me. "Right?"

"Listen to me, Cammie. I love you, but this just isn't going to work." His voice was hard and strained, but his words... I could tell that he didn't want them to be harsh, even though they were. My eyes shot to the ground, that's when Joe moved closer. "Please Cammie, please don't cry." He begged, putting both his hands on my shoulder. That's when I realized that I was shaking and almost crying.

Huh...

I didn't realize just how much he means to me until now...

He was shaking me lightly, but I just couldn't seem to say anything or do anything. The tears streaked down my face, that's when I snapped out of it.

"Fine." I said, looking up at him through my tears. He stopped shaking me, but his eyes went wide. "We'll... break up then. And thanks Joe..." I got up and started to walk away. When I reached the door I looked back at him as I opened it. "Thanks for putting me down easily and pretending that you actually loved me, even though it was all a lie." I said before darting off towards my room.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I was speechless, completely speechless. All I could do was watch as she ran away from me.

She... thought I was pretending...

She... thought it was all a lie...

I pounded my fist into the wall.

"Damn it..."

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I made sure to be quiet as I went into my room, wiping my tears away. When I got in, all three of my roommates were awake and looking at me.

"Sooooo, how was Joe?" Macey waggled her eyebrows at me. My gaze fell to the floor and I felt my tears welling again.

"Oh Cam! What happened?" Bex asked suddenly.

"He thinks it's better that we... break up. Turns out that he never actually liked me, it was all just an act." The tears fell down my face again. Bex hugged me, along with Macey and Liz.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

Getting to sleep was impossible knowing how much I hurt Cammie. I kept thinking about all the moments we were together. She actually thinks it's all a lie, even after everything we've been through.

I was just relieved that it was Saturday.

Well, until someone knocked on my door.

I opened it to get a punch in the face. There stood Bex, Cammie's friend, completely pissed. Sighing, I looked if anyone else was there.

"It's just me. Cammie probably won't come out of her room until Monday morning. She refused to go to breakfast this morning. It's all your fault." Her eyes narrowed. "In fact, she locked herself in the bathroom."

I was completely speechless, unable to believe that this was all because of last night.

* * *

**Bex's POV**

I felt really good after punching Joe. Then I left and felt even better. Cammie didn't actually refuse to go eat, in fact, she was still in the Dining Hall, but Joe didn't need to know that. I sure needed my revenge, but hey, it's not over yet. I have a master plan to get back at him for making Cammie's heart shatter. Cammie didn't even lock herself in the bathroom either.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

Bex looked like she was in a really good mood when she came back.

"Where were you?" I asked once she sat down next to me.

"Punching your ex in the face." She told me nonchalantly, starting to eat her French toast.

"Ugh, you didn't." I groaned.

"I did." She laughed. "Oh, and if he sees you. We dragged you down here and forced you to eat. And you locked yourself in the bathroom until then." She told me, smirking.

"Bex! Like I didn't give him enough grief last night!" I snapped. He deserved it, but yeah, I did feel horrible.

"Relax, we're just going to have a little bit of fun. Guess what else I did."

"What?" I sighed.

"Blind date."

"Bex!"

"Relax, you'll be fine. I'll make sure Joe finds out and considering who it is... he won't be too happy." Bex smirked again. "It's a certain blackthorne boy." My eyes widened, and then I looked over to a table where Zach sat.

"Please tell me you didn't..."

"Oh, but I did."

* * *

**Zach's POV**

That girl was sure odd. She told me that I was to meet Cammie tonight in the Dining Hall or else... What does she mean by 'or else' anyways. She's a sp too, so I guess I shouldn't really push her.

Now Cammie was looking in my direction. She looked away once I caught her gaze. That's odd too...

The first time we met she was a total bitch to me, but now she was all embarrassed...

Now this could get interesting.

* * *

**That's the understatement of this decade. Anyways, this is a special dedication to my friend who is currently sick. Hope you feel better The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie!**


	15. The Date

**Chapter 15**

**Cammie's POV**

I knew Bex would drag me to the date if she had to. But I had no idea she would CARRY me! I sighed as she threw me over her shoulder. "Put me down." I said through clenched teeth.

"No. Joe already 'over heard' us talking about the date, and you can't miss it!" Bex exclaimed.

"This isn't fair." I muttered, next thing I knew I was thrown into a wall, in the room. "Thanks for the concussion!" I yelled to Bex and she walked away. I sighed, sitting down on the chair and crossed my arms over my chest.

Minutes later Zach walked in.

To say he looked hot was an understatement, but he was nothing compared to—

SNAP OUT OF IT CAMMIE! HE DUMPED YOU! JUST GET OVER HIM ALREADY!

"So, you gonna act like a bitch today as well?" He asked as he sat down across from me.

"Relax, that was just part of the mission," I said, smiling. Zach smirked. "What?"

"So it wasn't just to hide the feelings you know you have for me?" He asked, his smirk widening.

"Ew no."

"Whatever, I'm only here because I'm being forced." Zach said, shrugging.

"Ditto." I groaned. He laughed.

"You too?"

"Mm-hmm, Bex seems to think I need a boyfriend," I rolled my eyes. "I don't though."

"You know, we could act like boyfriend and girlfriend for her sake," he winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "no thanks, Zach."

We started talking and it actually started going better.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I shouldn't be this obsessed over what Bex said, but I am...

I found out where Cammie and Zach's date was. Then I heard Cammie laugh. Regret flashed through me instantly. I... could have been the one making her laugh. I could have been the one with her right now.

"You really are an amazing girl. Are you should we couldn't at least pretend, I mean, we are right now and it feels great." Zach said smoothly.

"That's true I guess." Cammie mumbled.

"Hey Cam, Bex forced me to get you a little something. Could you close your eyes for a minute?" He asked.

"You really didn't have to." Cammie said.

"She didn't really give me a choice," Zach chuckled. "Just close your eyes. It'll only take a minute."

"Fine." Cammie sighed. A few minutes passed and then Zach chuckled.

"Gallagher girls sure are idiots. That was too easy." Zach said darkly to himself, unaware of my eavesdropping. I looked in the room and saw him holding an unconscious Cammie. Anger filled me and I lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. Cammie was knocked out of his grip. I shot away from Zach and caught her before she fell to the ground. "Joe Solomon."

"Zachary Goode," I narrowed my eyes at him. Still watching him, I lied Cammie down out of the way. "You'll regret this."

"I'm guessing Tina Walters wasn't lying then," he smirked.

"Cammie is my best friend's daughter, of course I would protect her. There's nothing else." I said, taking a threatening step towards him. "I'm not even friends with Cammie, we're nothing. Absolutely nothing." Sadly, that was true now... she hates me.

"So you'd rather risk going against the circle? _She_ won't let you get away with this." Zach said.

"Oh, are you going to go cry to mommy?" I taunted, making him narrow his eyes.

"I don't cry." He grunted. "You won't win the war." Zach pressed a tile in the wall and disappeared into it. I was going to chase him, but then I thought about why Zachary Goode would run. He never runs. I went back to Cammie and picked her up, taking her to my room. I lied her down on my bed.

If I had left her then she'd be gone by the time I came back. They would have got their filthy hands on her. I sighed, sitting beside where I lied her. Then I realized I was playing with a strand of her hair, but I hadn't noticed before... I stopped myself, knowing that I ended my relationship with her.

"Mm, Joe." Cammie moaned. I looked down at her perfect face thinking that she woke up, but she was still fast asleep. She moaned again. I went pale. Cammie was having a sex dream about me...

She moaned certain things, and then something snapped inside of me. Soon I was on top of her, but not really touching her. I had one hand one each side of her head, and my legs were each on one side of her hips as well. They were touching, unlike my hands.

That's when her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Now what's going to happen? **


	16. Cammie's Reaction

**Chapter 16**

**Cammie's POV**

My eyes widened when I saw Joe above me. I was about to scream because I was that startled, but his hand covered my mouth just as I was going to.

I began to start kicking, but that's when Joe came closer and pressed his lips to mine.

All of my flailing around stopped instantly and I closed my eyes, moaning slightly.

I realized just how much I wanted him again.

Something just snapped inside of me. My arms wrapped around his neck and my hands weaved into his hair, pulling him closer. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I gave him entrance immediately. Our tongues began to fight for dominance and Joe typically won, and he began to explore my mouth.

Another moan erupted from me and I pulled him even closer to me.

"Joe, why?" I whispered once our lips separated. Although, they didn't move far from each other, only a few inches. "Why would you kiss me even after breaking up with me?"

"I only broke up with you because it's getting too complicated for you. Tina almost made everyone see what we were doing." Joe told me softly, leaning to kiss me again. I turned my face to avoid it, but he settled for kissing my cheek. "Just in case you didn't know... I don't care where exactly I kiss you." I shivered and suddenly felt turned on. I pressed my lips against his and moaned. "That's better," he murmured against my lips.

"You idiot," I moaned, "stop making me love you."

"Sorry, no can do." Joe said, moving his lips to my neck and kissing down to my shoulder and then my collar bone. "I tried to get away from you, but it's just not working. You're too addictive."

"Me? I think you're talking about yourself."

* * *

**It's really short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Besides, a lot of people wanted to see her reaction :D**


	17. Persistent Tina

**Chapter 17**

**Joe's POV**

"No I'm pretty sure I'm talking about you." I told Cammie, who shook her head.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." She told me. Just when I was going to say 'yes' again, she kissed me. I gave in for a bit, kissing her back. Then I broke away, grinning.

"There you go again. Being all addictive." I told her, making her blush. Then I kissed her again, wrapping my arms around my little angel. She moaned against my lips, and when I licked her bottom lip, she let me in right away.

Suddenly the door burst open. I shot off of Cammie, but before I managed to, there was a flash. Then there stood Tina Walters, smirking. Horror flashed over Cammie's face for just a few seconds before it disappeared, but I know I saw it.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Tina laughed. "And soon everyone will know." Tina sneered.

"Tina, hand over that camera before I take it from you." Cammie said, with slightly trembling hands.

"No," Tina smirk widened. Cammie lunged at Tina and pulled the camera from Tina. "Give that back!"

"Hey Joe, catch." Cammie tossed it to me. "Mind taking care of that for me?" I caught onto the tone of her voice and dropped the camera to the floor, watching it break.

"You'll pay for that!" Tina yelled.

"What's going on here?" A new voice said, and then Mr. Moscowits entered the room.

"Mr. Solomon was making out with Cammie!" Tina smirked as she yelled this.

"Miss Morgan, is this true?" Mr. Moscowits asked Cammie. She didn't miss a beat though. Tears prickled at her eyes.

"No, not at all. I came here because," she sniffled, "I was worried about my mom because of her mission. I know that Mr. Solomon was really close to my parents, so I felt most comfortable talking to him about my mom." Cammie sniffled again. "Then Tina burst in and started accusing us of making out." Cammie started shaking and covered her mouth as if to hold a sob in. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking caringly down at her. It fit with her story so well.

Mr. Moscowits sighed. "Cameron, she'll be back before you know it. Miss Walters, go back to your dorm now."

"But-!"

Mr. Moscowits sighed and pulled her away, even with her struggling and flailing.

"That was close." I sighed.

"Yeah..." She mumbled, not meeting my eyes. That's when it dawned on me.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?" I asked her. She nodded weakly, the tears falling down her cheeks. Those tears from before... weren't fake... I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. "Shhh, it'll be alright."

I continued to comfort her for the rest of the night, and she ended falling asleep in my arms.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

The next day was difficult, Tina was always on my case. Then Mr. Moscowits called me to my mom's office. Was she back already? I went in and saw Joe, he was staring out the window. When he saw me though, he pulled me into a comforting hug.

"Miss Morgan, we've got some bad news," Mr. Moscowits starts, "Your mother is KIA."

Killed in action.

**DUN DUN DUN! Review please! The story might be coming into a close soon, like 5/7ish chapters :D**


	18. Wendy's

**Chapter 18**

**Cammie's POV**

Joe stayed with me the rest of the day, whispering soft words in my ear as I lied against his chest, sobbing. I knew this would happen, deep down inside, I knew she wouldn't come back. Just like my dad didn't come back, either.

"Joe," I sobbed, "what's going to happen now?"

"I'm going to take care of you, don't worry." He kissed me on the top of the head.

I nodded lightly, still not able to take everything in.

* * *

The rest of the year went by slowly and painfully. I always got those sympathetic looks, even from my roommates. The only Brightside of this was that the CIA caught the CoC, well, and that Tina left me and Joe alone. My nerves took a hold of me once the semester was over. Where would I go? My grandparents?

"Uh, bye Cam," Bex said, the last one of my roommates to leave. "Just call me if you need anything." She smiled before leaving. A hand came on my shoulder and I spun around, only to see Joe.

"Come on, Cam, we should get going." He told me, giving me a small smile. It was still hard, even between just the two of us. I looked up at him in confusion. "I told you I'd take care of you. Come on." He led me to his car.

He drove, and we both sat there in silence.

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Joe asked me after about an hour.

"No." I mumbled. He frowned. "What?"

"You've been eating a lot less since... the incident." Joe said uncomfortably. "You need to eat something, Cammie."

"I'm fine," I scoffed.

**Joe's POV**

She's so stubborn. I sighed.

"Don't make me force food down your throat." I told her.

"Fine, I'll eat!" She blurted out, but I heard her cuss under her breath. I chuckled and pulled into the Wendy's drive through.

"Anything in particular you want?" I asked.

"No." She grumbled. I shrugged and ordered for the both of us.

"Welcome to Wendy's, may I take your order?" A lady asked.

"Two Crispy chicken sandwiches, two 5-piece spicy chicken nuggets, two large sprites, and two large chocolate frosties." I told her. Cammie stared at me, wide-eyed. I grinned at her. "What can I say? You shouldn't have let me order." She scowled at me and began to raid the front compartment of my car. I rolled my eyes at her curiosity, although, I had a feeling she was just trying to distract herself.

"Here you go sir," the lady giggled as she gave me all of the food. I paid her and drove away. Then I caught Cammie glaring at the lady as I drove away. I chuckled.

"Jealous?"

"Get real," she mumbled, continuing with her raid. I pulled into a parking lot and put the car in park.

"Come on, let's eat." I told her.

"How the hell are we supposed to eat all of that?" She asked. I frowned.

"It's honestly not that much." I said. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Not even a sumo wrestler could eat this much." She said flatly, closing the front compartment. I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of the sandwiches. Cammie began to eat, and I couldn't help but feel happy as I watched her. She was so innocent and amazing, yet she's faced so many hardships.

* * *

"I'm stuffed." Cammie sighed as she finished her frosty.

"Good." I grinned. Then I kissed her on the top of the head. A blush passed over her face. I threw out all the garbage, and then pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going anyways?"

"My house." I said. Her eyes widened.

"You have a house?"

Okay, I have to admit it, that cracked me up. I looked at her oddly as I laughed. "Of course I have a house. Why wouldn't I?" Her face went bright red and she raided the front compartment again. "Cammie?"

"Um, I just never thought about you actually living somewhere." I shook my head at her response, chuckling.

* * *

**A few more chapters to go :D I really like this story, how about you?**


	19. Joe's House

**Chapter 19**

**Cammie's POV**

Ugh! Why do I always have to embarrass myself in front of Joe? Of all things to say, I had to say _that_! I also can't believe that I would find something more personal about Joe if I raided the front compartment of his car. Sure, at first it was just to distract myself. Of course I couldn't find anything, though. Hm... maybe his house would be a different story.

His house...

I never thought about Joe having a house, after all, he was one of the best spies I know. The thought just never struck me before, I guess.

"Here we are." He said an hour or two later. I looked to see a little cabin. Was I so deep in my thoughts that I didn't realize we entered a forest? It was kind of like a summer house, I guess. There was a lake and everything. Joe grabbed my suitcase and led me inside. It was small, but nice inside.

Yeah, it definitely felt good in here. It was safe and had a homey feeling to it. Joe led me to a small bedroom, and he put my suitcase on the bed. He must have caught me looking around, because he asked, "you like it?"

"Yeah, it's great." I grinned at him. He chuckled and left the room to let me unpack.

I looked around the room again and really saw it now that Joe wasn't standing in here. He seemed to distract me all the time. The floor was hardwood and looked like it was in great shape. There was a wooden dresser and a large window. The bed sat under the window. In the corner there was a desk. That's pretty much all there was though.

Sighing, I began to unpack.

* * *

"You all done?" Joe asked, leaning against my door frame half an hour later.

"Joe, I think we both know I was done a long time ago." I said smoothly, not embarrassing myself for once. He chuckled and walked over to me. He sat down next to me on the bed and slipped his arm around my waist. I looked up at his gorgeous face and smiled. Joe grinned and leaned down. His lips pressed against mine and my arm wound around his neck, tangling into his hair.

"Here no one can interrupt us," he murmured against my lips after a while, referring to Tina. I smiled against his lips.

* * *

"Wow, this looks amazing!" I exclaimed, looking at the spaghetti on my plate. Joe chuckled. I twirled some of it around my fork and put it in my mouth. "Yep, definitely delicious."

"Glad you like it." Joe said, and he began to eat his spaghetti then. We ate in silence, but it wasn't awkward at all. Now that I think about it, since we started to like each other, there were rarely any awkward times. Well, excluding at the beginning.

After a few minutes, Joe spoke up.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Um, I'm not sure," I said. He smiled at me, chuckling.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." He said.

My face was beet red before I could even respond. It kind of makes me wonder what exactly he was thinking when he said that. I'm not even sure if I want to know anymore.

* * *

**Okay, here the deal. There will only be 1 or 2 more chapters (probably 2). It's coming to an end, but I guess all stories do (well, most considering I only finished a few) **

**:P**


	20. The Call

**Chapter 20**

**Cammie's POV**

I was up early the next day and just when I thought that Joe wouldn't be awake… there he was, making breakfast. He smiled at me as soon as he noticed me, which yeah, he noticed me right away. He is _the_ Joe Solomon after all.

"Morning." I mumbled, grabbing a glass of milk.

"You like scrambled eggs." He said.

"Uh-huh."

"How about you go watch some TV while I finish the eggs?" He suggested. I ended up watching Criminal Minds. Although, now that I think about what just happened I realized something. Joe knew I like scrambled eggs, or at least that's what it looked and sounded like. After all, he didn't ask me if I liked scrambled eggs, he stated it.

Sure he's a spy, but how the heck did he know? Barely anyone knew that. Although, not many people really know me. Only the really close people know certain things about me.

"Earth to Cammie." Joe's hand waved in front of my face. I looked up at him. His face looked worried and concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course I am." I said. Joe sat beside me. Of course he doesn't believe me. "Really I am."

"Cammie, you know you can't lie to me." Joe told me. I looked down, thinking about how one of those _certain_ people was dead now. He pulled me close. "Come on, just tell me."

"Joe." I whined.

"Cammie." He mimicked my whiny tone. I rolled my eyes, but I could manage to keep the smile off of my face even with all of my spy training.

"I was just thinking about my mom." I mumbled. He pulled me closer and it was really comforting to be in his arms.

"Shh… it'll be alright." He murmured in my ear.

* * *

I ended up staying in Joe's arms for a few hours. The scrambled eggs were long forgotten, all until my stomach rumbled. Joe chuckled, causing me to blush. "Well, I guess I should make some more eggs. Unless, of course, you want to eat 3 hour old eggs." He joked. I rolled my eyes and smiled again. "Come on, help me make them. You're not like your mom with cooking, are you?" He asked, but then I saw him bite down on his tongue as he realized what he had just asked. I looked down at the mention of her.

"No." I mumbled.

"I'm so sorry, Cammie." I kissed the top of my head and gave me a tight squeeze. "Come on, let's go make that breakfast." I nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

After we finished making and eating the eggs we spent the rest of the time on the lake. That's how the next few days went by. We talked a lot and joked around. Joe just had this way of making me feel so much better. Well… all until he got a call. The minutes droned on as he talked with whoever was on the other line. It looked like Joe was getting more upset and frustrated the longer they talked. Then something Joe said caught my attention.

"What about Cammie?"

What does he mean "what about Cammie"? What about me? I stared at him, but there was silence and he didn't even look at me.

"I don't know if I can just leave her." He said quietly. My eyes widened instantly. There was another pause. "Are you truly positive that the source is reliable?" Joe looked over at me, giving me a tight smile. It disappeared when I didn't return it. Where does he have to go? Where am I going to go? He ran his hand through his hair. Even though I was confused and frustrated at him, I had to admit that he looking hot doing it. "That's the only option, I suppose." Joe hung up afterwards.

Before he could get a word in, I said, "Explain."

"Cammie, I will have to leave on a rescue mission," he said, and when I was about to speak up he talked over me, "for you dad." All of my words disappeared instantly. Joe walked over and sat beside me on the couch. He pulled me into a tight hug. "I have to go."

"There's no way he could possibly be alive." I whispered, fighting back the tears that filled my eyes. I quickly blinked them away. "There's no way he could, not after all of these years."

"I have to know for sure. He was my best friend, Cammie." Joe pulled me closer and kissed me on top of my head.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked, giving up on stopping him. No matter what I say, he would go. He needed to go, I knew that, I just wish he didn't have to go.

"The Baxter's."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I wrote up the chapter, but then I lost it :( and so I had to re-write it. It's up now though :) And I was sick before, so I couldn't get out of bed to type this chapter up :(**

**And typically, when I got better my internet died -_-**

**So, so typical. **

**Now it's up though :D **

**The next chapter will be the last one! So review!**


	21. He Promised

**Chapter 21**

**Cammie's POV**

I was packed up before I knew it and was on my way to the airport. The ride was very quiet. I haven't even looked at Joe since we got in the car, and we were already over halfway to the airport.

"Cammie, I really don't want to leave you, and-"

"Oh save it," I said stubbornly.

"Do you honestly think that I want to leave you?" he demanded, anger seeping through his carefully guarded voice.

"Well I am just 16, so why would it matter to you if you left?" I looked out the window, frustrated. I was probably just overreacting, but if this could get Joe not to go on the mission, then fine. Joe muttered some cuss words under his breath and pulled over. Even then I didn't look at him. I knew that if I did, I'd cry.

"Cammie, look at me," he said quietly, but the anger in his voice grew.

"No."

That's when I felt his strong hand grip my jaw. I was forced to look at him. From the second that our eyes locked, tears began to fill my eyes. His grip loosened a bit and I dropped my gaze, letting my hair hide my face slightly. I was just barely fighting the urge to let the tears slide down my face.

"Cammie, please stop," Joe begged. His forehead lightly pressed against mine. I breathed in his hot breath, it was intoxicating. His lips were only a breath away, but in that moment, they seemed a lot farther. I looked back up, into his mesmerizing eyes.

If my did could go MIA, so could Joe.

If my mom could be KIA, so could Joe.

"I love you," he whispered before crushing his lips against mine. My hands tangled into his hair, pulling him closer.

Before I knew what was happening, Joe had pushed the seat back and he had one knee on each side of my hips. One of his hands cupped my cheek while the other went around my waist. It was literally under my shirt and smugly round my waist.

"Joe," I moaned lightly as he kissed me harder and rougher. His lips then left mine and trailed down my jaw and neck.

"See what you bring out of me? It's been so difficult from keeping myself from taking advantage of you," he told me, and then continued kissing down my collarbone.

"I… I don't mind," I mumbled, blushing fiercely. He brought his face back up to mine, shock was over his usually guarded mask.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

Joe grinned, "Good. I doubt I would be able to control myself much longer." That's when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket with the hand that was cupping my cheek seconds ago. "Hello?" He just stayed on top of me, perfectly casual. "Oh don't worry. We're nearly there, just needed to make a pit stop." He hung up. "Technically it's true," he chuckled. I laughed along with him, but the laughing stopped all too soon.

"We have to go right now, don't we?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bex got a hold of my number," he shook his head, "I'm probably better off not knowing how."

"Probably."

I got all depressed again when we got to the airport. Joe carried my suitcase and tried to cheer me up with small talk, but nothing worked. Neither of us could deny how awkward it felt. It was only five minutes before I would have to board the plane when I felt Joe slip his hand into mine.

When I looked up at him, he had bent down and kissed the top of my head. This would seem normal to anyone who saw us. We would simply look like family who had to depart from each other for a long time. I squeezed his hand, holding back the tears.

"I'll be back for you, I promise," he whispered.

"All those flying to England, please board now." A lady called over the intercom.

"You'd better go." Joe looked so depressed in that instant and I hugged him.

"Be careful." I whispered in his ear when he hugged me back.

"I will, I promise. If I don't return, Cam, I need you to do something for me," he told me.

"Anything." I nodded.

"Move on with your life."

With that, I had to board the plane.

It felt like a really bad dream when I got to England. Sure, I'd see Bex and her family, but Joe was gone to who-knows-where now. I met up with Bex's family and went to their house… err… mansion. It really was good to see Bex, even better when we weren't near her parents. We could actually talk about Joe.

"He'll be back, just like he told you." Bex said once she heard about the scene before I got on the plane.

"He promised." I said.

2 weeks have passed since I came to Bex's house, that's when the phone rang. I was in Bex's room at the time and Bex's mom came in with an emotionless mask, but deep down I could see sorrow. My eyes widened.

"No…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Cammie. Joe's gone. He's MIA," she said, her voice cracking slightly.

"He promised though," I breathed.

**That's it for this story, but don't worry there's definitely going to be a sequel for it and it's going to be called "So Much For Being Safe"! Oh and for more stories by me, check out stories on my fiction press account. My pen name is Red-Rose101 on there.**


End file.
